This invention relates generally to a means for securing a socket wrench and/or ratchet wrench to the handle of a tool. And, with the herein versatility of this particular device, any of a variety of ratchets, palm ratchets, socket wrenches, and related types of wrench means, may be used in conjunction with the unique handle of this means for providing ready availability of such a tool for prompt usage and application.
Socket wrenches are well known in the art. Likewise, ratchet wrenches are well known and used in the art. Generally, a socket wrench set has a number of interchangeable sockets that can be attached to a socket drive head, or ratchet, which is usually integrally connected to its drive handle.
Examples of various types of wrench means may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,549, to Nickipuck. In addition, Nickipuck has a variety of other U.S. patents, such as Pat. No. 4,938,107, Pat. No. 4,480,511, and Pat. No. 4,768,405.
Various types of wrench means that are attachable to some form of handle can be seen in the prior patent to Sharp, No. 4,748,874, U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,837, to Maine, upon a speed wrench and hand grip combination. Furthermore, the U.S. Pat. No. 2,897,437, to Lozensky, shows a variation upon a ratchet wrench, that is pivotally connected to some form of a handle. Furthermore, the patent to Campbell, No. 1,371,350, shows another type of socket wrench set combination with handle.
Various types of means for holding the ratchet or socket wrench to its handle, generally in a pivotal formation, can be seen in the European patent No. EP-27-238, where the socket wrench head may be located at various angular relationships, with respect to its handle, and fixed in position thereat, once adjusted. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,809, to Fox, shows another type of locking adapter for a socket wrench. U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,745, shows means for attachment of a socket wrench extension, incorporating its integral lock, for connection with a wrench drive. U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,314, to Taub, shows an attachment means for connection with a ratchet wrench, for functioning as a drive for a nut and bolt assembly. Various other types of wrench means, where their handles are pivotally connected with respect to their ratchet, can be seen in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,158 to LeRoy. The patent to Little, U.S. Pat. No. 2,982,160, shows a spinner drive means for a ratchet wrench. These are all examples of prior art type of ratchets, that provide means for interconnection with their handles, and the like.
Generally speaking, prior art type of sockets, for use in conjunction with wrenches, are cylindrical in shape and have a square opening at one end for attachment to the socket drive head, and a round, internally faceted, work-piece engaging orifice at the other end. Typically, the work-piece is a nut or bolt. The sizes of the work-piece engaging orifice differ among the various interchanageable socket so that the user can change sockets depending upon the size of the nut or bolt.
As stated above, the socket drive head generally is integrally connected to a handle. The socket drive head has a rotatable square drive extending from one side. Within the head is a conventional ratcheting mechanism, the ratcheting mechanism is adjustable by an external switch or lever so that the ratcheting mechanism allows the square drive to rotate in opposite directions, for tightening or loosening of a nut or bolt, or other work piece. Since the socket drive head is integral to the handle, usually as forged metal, the handle cannot accommodate different sizes of socket drive heads having different sizes of square drives.
Another style of socket drive head is the palm ratchet, as aforesaid. The palm ratchet is a round drive head without a handle. The palm ratchet has a conventional square drive and internal ratcheting mechanism that can be held in the palm of the hand or fingers and rotated. The palm ratchets are useful in certain applications. However, the palm ratchet would be more versatile if it could be connected to a handle, if desired.
It is therefore advantageous to have a handle and interchangeable socket drive heads, in the form of ratchets, wherein the drive head is comprised of interchangeable, variable size palm ratchets, so that one handle can be used with different size palm ratchets, functioning as the drive head. Thus, the user could have multiple size palm ratchets for use in conjunction with a single wrench handle.